


let's make a deal

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire sells his soul when Enjolras is killed.  Enjolras is not okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's make a deal

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://houseofhanover.tumblr.com/post/54952811936/but-haha-some-kind-of-supernatural-au-where) on tumblr.

When Enjolras wakes, he’s somewhat disoriented, but he immediately registers the woman. Her hair is wild and her eyes are red all the way through. There is something entirely wrong about that, and Enjolras is on his guard right away.

"Shh, darling, I’m not here to hurt you," she says, her voice slick. "You should probably thank me, actually — you were dead as a doornail for a bit there."

Enjolras remembers now, the bullets piercing him. He shudders. “Why?”

"Well," she says, drawing it out. "Your friend here was cursing Heaven and Hell both about your death loud enough for little old me to hear him, so I made him an offer it turns out he couldn’t refuse." She gestures next to Enjolras, and he turns.

On the floor beside him, facing toward him, is Grantaire. He almost looks asleep, but for the pallor of death and how small he looks, motionless as he is.

"No," Enjolras whispers. "Oh god, please no."

"God, I’m afraid, had nothing to do with this one." The woman draws his attention again. "He sold his soul in trade for your life. Said he might as well, no one would miss him. It was actually kind of cute, in the fucked-up, twisted, unrequited love sort of way."

Enjolras stares at her. “He said that?” he asks, his voice small.

"Mmmhm," she said. "Lucifer’s honest truth."

He looks away from her, back down at Grantaire, a lump growing in his throat. Grantaire had thought — he’d —

The first sob wracks him, and he tips forward, pitching his forehead against Grantaire’s still chest. Grantaire had thought no one would miss him. Grantaire had died to bring him back, as though the price was an easily one to pay.

"Take it back," he whimpers. "Take it back, I don’t want this, I don’t want him to be dead, please, just take it _back_.”

The woman laughs. “Oh, sweetheart, it doesn’t work that way. You’d have to make a deal yourself for that, and you know where sold souls go when they’re dead.”

That renders Enjolras’s insides into ice. “All the more reason to take him back. He doesn’t — he doesn’t deserve to go to hell for this, for me — I don’t deserve this kind of sacrifice, I should be dead why did he —”

He breaks off into sobs again, covering his face in his hands. “Why,” he mumbles into Grantaire’s chest. “Why did you do this you’re not supposed to you should be alive why aren’t you  _alive_  just stop it stop it right now I don’t want this please make it stop.”

He’s incoherent by now, hands fisting in Grantaire’s clothes, head tipped on his chest. “I  _loved you_ ,” he says fiercely, as if that will change anything.

"I can give you ten years with him. You’d both go downstairs, afterward, but I can guarantee you Third Circle, nothing worse than that," the woman says easily. Enjolras’s head snaps up. "I don’t usually do that, but he was so convinced you didn’t love him back I thought it was true."

Enjolras stares at her for a moment. “Then what are you waiting for?”

"Deals like this need to be sealed with a kiss, loverboy."

He gets to his feet. “Then I’ll kiss you,” he says, firmly.

He does. She laughs, pats him on the cheek, and says, “I’ll see you both in ten years. Make ‘em count — we don’t do extended leases in Hell.”


End file.
